Midlife Crisis
by displacedtexan
Summary: When they reach their 40s, many men began to try and relive their lost youth. Irie Naoki is not immune to that urge. Non-canon. Melancholic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N1: I don't own Itazura na kiss.**

* * *

Irie Naoki paid off the taxi driver and let himself into the quiet house. His son was visiting his grandparents, and Sahoko nowadays retired no later than 10:30, so he was alone downstairs. He poured a glass of wine and opened the sliding door to the back patio. He sat down at the table and lit a cigarette. A bad habit, he admitted, but not as bad as the one he had taken up the past couple of years.

What part of Kotoko had this one reminded him of? He exhaled toward the sky. Ah, yes, she had tripped over her own feet and sat on the floor laughing at her clumsiness. He shook his head ruefully. Of course, the reason they all ran together in his mind was because, upon closer examination, none of them _were_ Kotoko.

Not for the first time in the past two and a half decades, he wondered where she was, what she was doing, what she looked like, who she loved… He could have found out all this information from his mother, of course, but if he asked he had the terrifying suspicion that she would look sadly at him and shake her head at the stupidity of his twenty-first year.

He barked a laugh. And it would certainly be justified. Hadn't he also deeply regretted not listening to the warning voices of those closest to him? But he was so _certain_ that setting aside his own desires and preferences was his duty to his father and the business that he had nurtured for all of Naoki's life.

Well, that bitter decision of long ago was certainly now bearing fruit even more bitter. It had begun when the loud laughter of a stranger in a bar in a distant city had brought up memories long buried. It was a testament to how well the years treated him that he was able to convince the young woman to accept his invitations.

It had ended quickly, as had all the others, and as this one would. Some people you were given only one chance with. It was too bad that those people are generally irreplaceable.

He looked once more to the sky and, finding no answers there, stubbed out the cigarette in the empty wine glass and entered the house to find his cold bed.

* * *

 **A/N2: As you know, I enjoy writing light-hearted, humorous stories. This one came to me while I found myself deep in the bowels of the Sahoko story arc, never my most favorite place to be. I believe it shows how warped Naoki's soul could have become without Kotoko and how fatally wrong was his decision to sacrifice himself to save Pandai.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Pequenia Dhampir** **wondered what would happen if Naoki ever encountered Kotoko during one of his 'prowls'. Not sure if this was what she had in mind… Same disclaimer applies.**

* * *

Naoki found the anonymity of the hotel bar comforting. He had had a late meeting with a client nearby and had noticed that there was a special affair in its ballroom. It was easier to be alone in a crowd, and he had simply wedged himself in with the group seeking harder liquor.

There had been a close call earlier. He had heard that familiar laugh again, and, when he turned around, she had even resembled Kotoko—Kotoko, that is, of about the age when they had parted ways. Not only was she dressed for whatever event was taking place, but he had begun to shy away from having any of his "adventures" in Tokyo, so he had shrugged and turned back to his drink.

There was a thud and a small cry, again of the same timbre from his memory. This time he saw a small middle-aged woman being assisted to her feet, both she and the employee apologizing to each other. He caught his breath, for this was the real thing. As she was helped to a chair, she refused the hotel nurse while saying with a laugh, "It's a good thing there's a medical convention here. If you wouldn't mind…" The rest of her sentence was lost as the front doors of the hotel opened and outside cacophony overpowered her voice.

He approached her as she sat, leaning over to look at her foot, making silly nonsense noises. "Kotoko?"

She raised startled eyes to his. "Irie-kun?"

"It _is_ you!" His heart skipped a beat. _Right here, in downtown Tokyo. Had she disappeared in front of his nose?_ "I've wondered for so long…"

"Mother, what have you done now?" The young woman that had caught his ears—and eyes—earlier swooped in and knelt before her.

Kotoko laughed. "I missed a well-marked step and took a tumble. Probably a sprain."

Her daughter ran hands expertly over the ankle. "Looks like just a light one." She rose and helped herself to several cloth napkins from the bar and proceeded to wrap it tightly. "There!"

"Practicing medicine before you've finished school, eh?" A deep masculine chuckle announced another arrival. A handsome man with graying temples checked the makeshift bandage while gently flexing the ankle.

"You're the one who thought it would be good to start networking early," she riposted familiarly.

"So I did." He lifted Kotoko easily in his arms. "I'll leave you to it and put her to bed, with elevation and ice." He nodded distantly at Naoki, and the two disappeared into the elevator across the hall.

Those left in the bar watched as the car ascended. The young woman shook her head. "They didn't pay attention that the elevator is glass." The couple were sharing a kiss as they rode up to their room. She turned back to Naoki. "Well, thank you for keeping Mom company."

He bowed slightly. "She didn't have the opportunity...that is, we are old friends."

"Irie Naoki, right?"

He started at her accuracy and at her intent gaze. "How did you know?"

"The look on her face, plus your resemblance to Uncle Yuuki."

"Uncle…?"

Ignoring his question, she proceeded to tell the story in her own way. "It took Dad a year and half before she would agree to go out with him, and another three years of begging before she'd marry him. Of course, he claimed that he did so just to save patients from being turned into pincushions."

"Kotoko became a nurse?"

"Not a very proficient one, although she did well with all of our bumps and bruises at home."

"You have siblings?"

"Twin brothers two years behind me and an 'oops' sister three years old." After a pause, she added, "Your mother is watching her tonight."

"How _well_ do you know my family?"

"After you and Sahoko-san moved out, Obaasan reached out to Mom. She was pregnant with me at the time—this was just before we moved to Kobe." She laughed. "She said this is the biggest secret she has ever kept from you and congratulates herself to this very day."

"And so she should," he replied in shock. "I never had a clue…"

She crossed her arms and regarded him closely. "I saw you earlier—looking at me, that is. Obaasan is worried about your...habit of looking for Mom."

"Mother knows?" When she sighed loudly, he asked, "And...my wife?"

"Most likely." Her face turned sympathetic. "Let Mom go. You've seen that she's happy. Now you should concentrate on your own family."

He stared at the floor. "You're right."

She took a loud breath, so like Kotoko used to. "Well, I've done my good deed for the day. Back to fake smiles, weak wine, and avoiding pats on the rear. Sorry!" She gave him a blinding smile. "I forgot to introduce myself."

"Right." He held out a hand, which she shook briefly.

"Nishigaki, first name Niko, of all things. Soon to have 'Doctor' in front of it, like Dad. Take care, 'Irie-kun'."

He watched her walk away with confidence then checked his watch. _Still early._ Maybe he and Sahoko could finally have a long-overdue talk. He paid his tab and called for a taxi.

* * *

 **A/N: Teehee. I couldn't resist using Kotoko's potential partner from 'Reunion'.**


End file.
